


Wink

by unbelievable2



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievable2/pseuds/unbelievable2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble competition at that lovely con, Wink 2015 - prompt: Wink (unsurprisingly!)

With Bodie safe, Doyle could give vent to his anger. He pushed at his partner, now on his knees on the bank, and coughing up half the river.

“You bloody idiot! What the hell were you thinking of? You could have gone over with him!”

Bodie shrugged towards Hoskings who lay flat on the grass beside them, gasping.

“He’ll testify now, though, won’t he?”

Doyle snorted.

“I don't want to have to housetrain another partner, you prat.”

He felt as cold as if he'd dived in himself.

Bodie gave him a sly wink.

"Don't worry, sunshine. You're stuck with me."

 


End file.
